This invention relates to a still camera in which the various functions are performed or controlled electrically. The camera is preferably of the single lens mirror reflex type, in which the scene to be photographed is viewed through the picture taking lens, by the aid of a reflex mirror, which is normally in viewing position, but which is swung upwardly out of the way of the beam of light when viewing is completed and when the actual exposure is to be made.
A number of separate but closely related functions must be performed during a complete cycle of operation of a camera of this general type. The present application deals particularly with the mechanisms for performing the functions of film winding and of movement of the reflex mirror from viewing position to picture taking position and back to viewing position.
The construction disclosed in the present application is closely related to and in part an improvement upon the construction disclosed in the copending patent application of Karl-Peter Strauss and Wilhelm Koller, Ser. No. 386,379, filed Aug. 7, 1973, for Photographic camera control means, owned by the owner of the present application, now abandoned. The construction herein disclosed is also closely related to and an improvement upon the construction disclosed in the present applicant's above mentioned application, Ser. No. 417,411.